


The Fervor of a First Day

by a_steady_wish



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_steady_wish/pseuds/a_steady_wish
Summary: Mulder and Scully navigate their first day back at work after becoming lovers. Pure fluff.





	The Fervor of a First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "I can't stay away from you" and "I've been waiting my whole life for you" and originally posted on Tumblr.

The first time they made love was slow, leisurely; spliced up with gentle whispers of conversation, words that sought permission, reassurances and promises of forever. They touched and kissed and caressed in the dark, that first night, except for a sliver of light streaming in through open curtains from the street lights in the distance, and the almost-full moon.

When they woke up, that first morning, together in her bed, there was a little shyness. Scully found herself turning her face from Mulder, blushing, as he checked her out in the first light of dawn. She knew she looked properly fucked: messy hair, blotchy skin from the scrape of his stubble in places that hadn’t been scraped in a long time, and limbs that felt happy and loose.

“Mulder,” she began, pushing away embarrassment.

“Even prettier than I thought you would be this morning,” he said, and suddenly Scully didn’t feel embarrassed anymore. He leaned over and kissed her neck while his hand found her breast, and that was how they ended up in bed for another hour.

All day at the office, Scully was distracted by Mulder’s breathing, which resonated in her eardrums in a way it never had before, sending goosebumps across her body; the heat of his hands, when he leaned over her, changing a line she had typed into a field report; the lithe, graceful motion of his legs as they sprinted to Skinner’s office with the completed report in hand. While being interrogated by their superior, Mulder strummed his long, lovely fingers against the armrest of the chair, and God help her, Scully started to quake in the base of her belly.

She exhaled audibly. Mulder glanced at her and chuckled under his breath. She smirked back at him; that’s when she noticed that he was aroused, too. He had been hiding it well, she thought; better than she, but all the same, the evidence was there, pushing against the fabric of his well-made suit pants.

Mulder’s eyes ran up the length of Scully’s legs and then licked his lips, which was almost her undoing as a professional woman.

“Anything else to add to this report?” Skinner asked them nonchalantly, his pen making notations against the papers on his desk. He had barely looked at them throughout this meeting; Scully counted this as very, very good fortune.

“No, sir,” Mulder said, his voice deep. “I think what Agent Scully recorded is pretty much all we can say for sure at this time.”

“Very well, Agents. You’re dismissed,” Skinner said, without looking up at them, and

They couldn’t exit his office quickly enough, and they nearly ran back to the stairs and down towards the basement. Halfway down, Mulder turned her toward the wall and pressed his mouth against the tender spot just above her clavicle, his large hands on her ass.

“Mulder… oh, God… we’re at work,” she reminded him breathily, even as the importance of that fact was now draining away from her frontal lobe like water through a sieve.

“I’m sorry, Scully,” he slurred into her neck as he suckled on the spot he knew drove her crazy with desire, “but I can’t stay away from you. I’ve been waiting my whole life for you.”

She whimpered into his hairline, giving in to the sensations flooding her system. Mulder felt so good – so, so good – from his hips pressing hers against the wall, to his biceps against her sides, to his hot, sweet mouth fervently loving any part of her that wouldn’t destroy her lipstick. He licked up her neck with his flat, warm tongue at the same time as he ground his erection into her center, and she couldn’t help but moan aloud, digging her fingernails into his suit jacket.

There was a creak somewhere in the shadows of the long stairwell, and he dropped her feet to the floor in one swift movement. Scully shivered, took a deep breath, and re-established her sensibilities: We Are At Work. Oh, God. Our Workplace. The Place Where We Work.

They gave each other a quick once-over, her straightening his tie, him moving a lock of hair out of her face, and then walked quickly down the remaining stairs to their office.

Suffice it to say that the rest of the day was not any easier to get through. With the smell and taste of Mulder on her face and lips, and the very recent memory of his hands on her backside, Scully got very little paperwork accomplished in the two hours left of the workday. Inwardly, she rebuked herself for having such little self-control, for behaving like a hormone-riddled teenager; but every time Mulder walked past her, or leaned into her space, she felt flushed and flirty all over again. Mulder did his best to hide his own arousal, sitting as far as he could from her in their small office, hiding behind books and gory case files. At one point Scully sneezed, and Mulder groaned from behind his computer screen.

“Dammit, Scully, even your sneezes are cute.”

She couldn’t help but smile a little as butterflies danced in her stomach. So, this was love. The real deal: the heart-stopping, life-altering, two-becoming-one sort of love that she had only heard about until recently. That she had found it with her best friend made it all the more treasured.

“Mulder,” she said sweetly, casually putting down her research book and glancing at the clock, “it’s time to go home now.”

“Yeah?” he peeked out at her from behind the glow of his screen, grinning crookedly.

“Oh, yeah,” she purred, standing and turning for her coat. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Mulder was standing, powering off his computer, when his face fell. “S – Scully?” he stammered.

She smiled again, a full, ear to ear beam this time, looking at him over her shoulder as she collected her purse. “I’m just kidding, Mulder. My place?”

He relaxed with a soft laugh. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

As Mulder neared her, Scully leaned into him, nuzzling her face against his jacket. They may still be at work, but he was after all, the love of her life; they would have to figure out, over time, how to balance those opposing elements. “Mulder,” she said, “I’m really glad we’re finally together.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Me too, Scully. I’m so happy.”

“And Mulder?” she squeezed his sides lightly.

He pulled her into his embrace, kissing the tip of her nose. “Uh huh?”

“I feel like I’ve been waiting all my life for you, too.”

He kissed her gently then, both of them savoring the moment; there would never be another first day that they were lovers, and it was worth celebrating.

The clock finally struck five, and they left together, arm in arm, towards home.


End file.
